Distraction
by xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx
Summary: Rose is trying to focus on her work in order to distract her from her own thoughts, but her girlfriend isn't being helpful. Rose/OC.


**AN: Two oneshots in one night! I'm trying to write more than drabbles here.**

**Disclaimer: I only own what you don't know.**

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley was trying to focus on her summer schoolwork, honestly she was.<p>

The small brown haired girl that was bouncing around in front of her in an effort to get her girlfriend's attention wasn't helping much in that attempt, however, and there was one new thing Rose was slowly learning about the girl she had been dating for a little over a year.

Abigail Phillips would not be ignored easily.

"Does that work honestly need to be done now, Weasley?" Abigail growled, a sound that nearly made Rose throw down her book and shove the other girl onto the bed.

She was sixteen, should she honestly have such urges?

"Yes, Abigail. It does have to be done now, seeing as you and my cousins seem to enjoy distracting me, and no matter how hard I try, I cannot seem to get any of my work done. Now, would you please just leave me alone for a few moments so I can finish my essay?" Rose begged, closing her eyes and hoping that when she opened them in five seconds, Abigail would be gone.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Rose opened her eyes, only to let out a scream and fall backwards in her chair at the sight of her girlfriend's face inches away from her own, a bright smile on the other girl's lips.

Rose landed on the floor with a loud thud, and groaned, rolling over and standing up.

"Never do that again, Abigail Phillips! You nearly gave me a bloody heart attack!" she screamed, clutching at her chest and taking a few deep breaths.

Abigail was grinning at her, and before Rose had a chance to protest, she had stepped forward, invaded Rose's personal space once again.

Lips were suddenly attached to her neck, and she let out a whimper, trying to gather her will power to push Abigail away.

"Just a little while, Rosie" Abigail begged.

Rose nearly gave in, but Hugo opened the door loudly and the two jumped apart.

"Were you two snogging again? Bloody hell, keep it to yourselves, would you? Every time I come anywhere near this room, all I hear is, 'Oh, Rosie, right there!'" Hugo yelled, a devilish grin on his face.

Rose took the chance she had been given and grabbed her books, and racing towards the door, hitting Hugo on the side of the head as she left, leaving him and Abigail alone in the room.

* * *

><p>Rose had gone to the one place she knew Abigail would never think to check, even if it pained her to admit she needed the older boy's help in any way, shape or form.<p>

Grumbling under her breath, she pounding on the door, letting out a yelp with Roxanne answered the door.

"Rose?" her cousin asked, tilting her head to the side in surprise.

"I need somewhere to do my schoolwork where my girlfriend won't find me" Rose blurted out, before realizing how it sounded and muttering a curse under her breath and looking at Roxanne, a hopeful smile on her face.

Roxanne still seemed confused but waved her inside, yelling out to Thomas that she was there.

"Rose Weasley, never thought I'd see the day that you would come knocking on my door" Thomas Zabini teased, a grin on his face.

Rose growled a little and turned towards her cousin.

"How is it you deal with him without stabbing him with something sharp?" Rose asked, pointing at Thomas, who's smug smile wasn't fading.

Roxanne shrugged, a small grin on her face as she watched her cousin and boyfriend stare each other down.

"Is the kitchen alright, for your schoolwork?" Thomas asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rose nodded and showed herself to the kitchen, trying to ignore Roxanne's laughter over the entire situation.

* * *

><p>An entire hour.<p>

Rose had sat in that seat for an entire hour and still, no more of her essay was done than the moment she arrived.

This was entirely Abigail's fault.

The girl had gotten her distracted, and now instead of focusing on the work she was trying to do, all she could focus on was the feeling of Abigail's lips on her neck.

Letting out a groan, she dropped her head onto the table.

Roxanne entered the kitchen, looking amused as she pulled Rose's head up.

"Are you alright?" she asked, blinking at her younger cousin.

"I want to shag my girlfriend" Rose blurted without thinking, before a deep blush covered her face and she slammed her head back onto the table, letting out another embarrassed groan.

Roxanne cleared her throat, trying to contain her laughter.

"Why don't you, then?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rose's face was almost completely red as she looked up, looking so miserable that Roxanne almost took pity and let her stop talking about it.

Almost.

"We've never shagged before! I'm more nervous then I have ever felt in my entire life, Roxy! I'm sixteen, I'm in my first serious relationship, and it's with a girl! I'm nervous, alright? And I've been trying to avoid it for as long as I possibly can, because I know that once we start snogging, I'm not going to be able to stop myself, and I will take it farther then I originally intend!" Rose screamed, slamming her face back into the table.

"Alright, first of all, stop that, you're going to damage your head" Roxanne ordered, making Rose look up at her.

Rose was desperate for advice, so she stared at her cousin intently, letting the older girl know she had her full attention.

"Go back to your house. Talk to your girlfriend. It's Abigail's first relationship and she's in the same situation, I'm sure. Just talk about it a bit before you rush into anything, alright?" Roxanne said, raising an eyebrow.

Rose seemed to accept that this was the best advice she could offer and nodded, standing up and leaving the house quickly.

Roxanne looked down at the table and sighed.

"Left her bloody books"

* * *

><p>Abigail was laying on Rose's bed when the girl returned, shutting the door behind her.<p>

It was already getting dark outside and everyone else was settling into bed, so when Abigail saw Rose she raised an eyebrow, looking upset.

"I thought you had run off to be somewhere you could work without interruptions" Abigail muttered bitterly, sitting up and facing away from Rose.

Rose let out a sigh, moving so she was in front of Abigail and getting down on her knees, placing her head on Abigail's legs, making Abigail smile in spite of herself.

"I'm sorry" Rose muttered, looking up at Abigail.

Abigail didn't respond, waiting for Rose to continue.

"Do you honestly know what you do to me, Phillips? I see you walk into a room and I want to shag you on the spot. I was just nervous about moving on to that step with you, because you're my first real relationship, and you were my first kiss, and I want you to be my first everything because I love you. I was just trying to distract myself with schoolwork because I didn't want to discuss the real issue" Rose muttered.

Abigail suddenly let out a laugh, and Rose looked offended.

"I'm sorry, Rosie. But honestly, if you wanted to shag all you had to do was ask. I'd be perfectly happy to shag anytime. I understand you being nervous, because I am too, but we'll figure it out together, just like we have everything else" Abigail said, smiling.

Rose grinned a little and stood, pressing her lips to Abigail's and knocking them both backwards onto the bed.

This time, Rose was perfectly happy with the distraction.


End file.
